The Risen Demons
by RedLava Rose Hydra
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are leaders of a gang. Kakashi Hatake is a FBI agent who wants to stop all these gangs but ends up falling in love with one of them? Modern world. Kakashi x femNaruto
1. Chapter 1 The Threat

Title: The Risen Demons

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are leaders of a gang. Kakashi Hatake is a FBI agent who wants to stop all these gangs but ends up falling in love with one of them? AU

Chapter One: The threat

Kakashi was sitting in his office looking through his reports of recent gang activity. His boss Tsunade was on him about the new recent activity, which he finished almost all of it. All there was left was the untouchable gang that has been in this town for who knows how long. The gang was known as The Risen Demons the most feared gang there is besides The Snake Riders. The bad thing is that no one knows who are in each group. He was wearing a black suit, white buttoned up shirt, black tie, black dress shoes.

Tsunade walked into his office and dropped a thick packet of paper. She has light blonde long hair into low twin ponytails. She is wearing a white blouse with a black dress jacket, black dress pants, black high heels, and a green crystal necklace. Kakashi looked up at her with his mismatched dark blue and red eyes in question. He looked through the packet.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked his boss.

"Hopefully some help to find out who these two gangs are." Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

Kakashi looked at them again then said, "All we have is the identity of The Snake Riders. There is no information on The Risen Demons."

"Damn. We were so close. At least we have The Snake Riders." Tsunade said frustrated.

Kakashi nodded in agreement then looked to the report about The Risen Demons. There was nothing about them and who did investigate died brutally. Kakashi showed the report to Tsunade, she clenched her jaw.

'These guys did that how are we going to find them now?' Tsunade thought.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled to her assistant.

A woman with black short hair, a black pencil skirt, white blouse and back high heels came rushing in.

"Yes Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"Please put this on my desk I need to take care of something first, so I can take care of it later." Tsunade said hading a white envelope to Shizune.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune said taking the envelope then left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman with long golden blonde hair in a bun and sapphire eyes was watching as Shizune went to Tsunade's office with a white envelope in her hand. The blonde starting typing at her computer making her look busy while Kakashi and Tsunade walked by.

Kakashi was walking with Tsunade when they walked past his child hood crush, Naruto Uzumaki; she was wearing an orange long sleeve silk blouse with black dress pants and black heels. He was going to ask her out in high school but she just vanished and no one has seen her. So here she is and now he has to build up that same courage he had to ask her out before some else gets her. He hated that thought of some stealing his girl but what can you do once she is gone.

Naruto looked at her phone once they were gone and realized that her best friend Gaara had text her. She looked around to make sure no one was looking her way and quickly looked at it and replied.

"You free tonight?"

"I will have to see how the love birds are first."

"Okay. Maybe we can hit the club?"

"We will see. Hey boss is coming this way. Talk more later."

"Okay 3"

Naruto hurried and put her phone away and went back to work just in time for Tsunade to walk up to her.

"Naruto, I have a job for you." Tsunade told her and handed her an envelope that she seen Shizune carry off earlier. "I need you to find the gang The Risen Demons and give them this."

Naruto took the envelope and looked up at Tsunade and nodded to her. Tsunade smiled at her mute worker and walked off not noticing Naruto's dark look at the envelope.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto walked into a small white mansion. She took off her black flats and put them with the rest and hung up her black jacket in the coat closet. She walked off into a kitchen and seen a girl with short pink hair was in the kitchen cutting some carrots. The girl turned her head and smiled. She was wearing a light pink dress with a white apron over her, emerald green eyes, and a light pink headband holding back her bangs.

"Hey Naruto. How was work?" She asked.

"Hey Sakura onee-san and fine. Where is the teme?" Naruto asked softly.

"He is in his study. Are you staying for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"No, Ruka onii-san is taking me out to dinner since he is stopping by to check up on me." Naruto said softly with a smile.

Sakura smiled and nodded then said, "That is fine. If he can't make it then you can eat here is you want."

"Thanks onee-san. I'm going to go check on the teme." Naruto said softly.

Sakura nodded and went back to cutting the carrots. Naruto left the kitchen and walked to a door near the living room. She knocked on it before she went in. She frowned at the busy person at the paper covered desk. There was a young man sitting at the desk he has dark raven hair that barely reached his shoulders, and his bangs covering his right purple eye. He was wearing a wrinkled white shirt and black jeans. She could see the dark circles under his left obsidian, the stress and tiredness on his face.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked up at her with sad worried and angry eyes. Now she was worried. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Talk teme." Naruto said in her normal cold voice.

Sasuke sighed and handed her a piece of paper. She took it and read the letter. She was shocked, what he got was a threat from an old gang known as The Unseen. No one knew what happened to them like no one knew what happened to them. They were threatening to kill Sakura if he doesn't kill the leader of The Risen Demons which was Naruto. She looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes filled with anger and some darkness in them.

"What am I going to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked putting his face in his hands.

"I know we are retired but we need to keep our loved ones safe. I'm going to cancel dinner with Ruka onii-san and you get your girlfriend out of here." Naruto said.

"Who could I send her with?" Sasuke asked.

"I will call Sai and see if he can take her with him when he flies back to his and Ino's apartment." Naruto said putting her hands on his desk.

"Okay, then what?" Sasuke asked.

"Then we get the gang back together. I'm meeting Gaara tonight and I will have him spread the word." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head then said, "I will talk to Sakura and then I will call Sai and Ino."

Naruto nodded her head. She walked around his desk and hugged him. He was shocked but then hugged her back.

"I know you are worried and when we were teenagers I told you to leave the gang and take care of her. Now it's time to take care of her by sending her to another state with Sai and Ino they will take care of her and you to join back into the gang to protect her there. You don't have to decide now I will let you think about it and talk to her about it." Naruto said releasing from their hug.

He nodded his head and saw something white her pants pocket. He grabbed the envelope and opened it. He read it out load,

"Dear The Risen Demons,

We of the FBI need your help. We know that you know all of the gangs, so you help us clean up the gangs and we will clean up your criminal background check. Please this is for the greater good. Please stop at the office with your decision.

Chief of the FBI,

Tsunade Senju"

Naruto took the paper and ripped it up then threw it away. Sasuke sensed her anger, so he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down before something bad happened.

"We are not helping them and I am quitting." Naruto said with her cold voice turning darker.

"How are you going to get out of there?" Sasuke asked.

She pushed all of the papers on the floor and opened the laptop that was hidden and emailed them.

"There it's done." She said.

She signed out and closed it. She got up and hugged Sasuke again.

"I'm heading out I need to warn Ruka before he comes into town." Naruto said.

"Okay I will let you know my answer later." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and left the office, said goodbye to Sakura, and left.

Xxxxxxxxx

The music was booming in a night club. A young woman with short golden blonde spiky hair and dark red highlights, ruby left eye and sapphire right eye, slits for pupils, three dark whisker marks on each cheek in total of six, sharp canine teeth. She was wearing an orange tank top with ripped sleeves and a dark red 9 on the back, black ripped jeans, black biker fingerless gloves, and black boots. She had a sun tattoo on her left upper arm near her shoulder, nine-tailed fox on her lower right arm, and a reaper with a fox mask on her upper right arm near her shoulder. She stopped dancing when she felt eyes on her. She turned and seen her friend Gaara was watching her with a smirk on his face. He had teal eyes with a curved diamond as pupils and four dots around the curved diamond, dark circles around his eyes made him look like a raccoon, a marking on his forehead, red messy hair. He was wearing a black mesh shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. He had a one tailed raccoon on his lower right arm and his nosed pierced with a dark red gem. She smiled and walks over to him.

"Hey Gar." She said with a smile and ran and hugged his muscular body.

"Hey nine what's up?" Gar asked.

"I'm fine Gaara, quit my job but I'm fine and stop calling me nine." The woman said realizing from their hug.

"Sorry Naruto but no matter what I'm still going to call you nine." Gaara said.

Naruto rolled her eyes at him. They could feel eyes on them so they moved to the bar got some beer then sat down at a small booth in a private area. Naruto and Gaara looked around to see some FBI agents.

Kakashi was a little upset how his so called friends dragged him to a club so he could find a girlfriend or a one night stand. He saw his crush on the dance floor but what really confused him was that she looked different from work. He noticed some guy with messy red hair was watching her. He noticed her turn around and noticed even appearance was even different. He saw her hug him then they started to talk. He had a feeling that they knew he was watching them. As soon as he saw them slide into a booth he got onto the dance floor so he can hear them better.

Naruto took a drink of her beer and looked at the dance floor and saw her ex-fellow FBI agents. She saw Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Obito and Rin. She sighed and looked to Gaara and slid him a piece of paper and read it.

"Are you shitting me nine?" Gaara whispered.

"I'm not kidding one. They think that we will fall for something like this but we are not." Naruto said whispered.

"So what are we going to do boss?" Gaara asked taking a drink of his beer.

"We are getting the band back together." Naruto said with a dark smirk and her eyes flashing crimson red for a split second.

Gaara gave her his own dark smirk with his eyes flashing a golden yellow. They hit their bottles together.

"To The Risen Demons." Naruto said.

"To our family." Gaara said.

"And to our ancestors." Someone said.

They looked over to the person who just sat down next to Naruto and smirked.

"Hey two." Gaara and Naruto said at the same time.

To be continue…


	2. Chapter 2 Happy BirthdayThe Shadows?

Chapter 2 Happy Birthday/The Shadows?

Gaara and Naruto were looking at their new table mate. Her name was Yugito, she had blonde hair in a pony tail wrapped in bandages except the bottom, her eyes had no pupils her right eye was yellow and her left was green. She had a purple tank with black pants and dark purple fingerless gloves. She smiled at the two.

"So how are you guys been doing?" she asked.

Naruto slid the paper she showed Gaara over to her. Yugito read it and was shocked. Naruto then showed them another letter and both were shocked about both of the letters they got.

"Are you still hanging out with B?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, are we getting back together?" Yugito asked.

Gaara and Naruto nodded. Yugito pulled out her cell phone and text B about their up coming problem and how they are getting the gang back together after so many years.

"I'm going to get more to drink." Naruto said.

Yugito slid out of the booth and over to Gaara. Naruto slid out of the booth and walked over to the bar. She ordered another beer and while she was waiting she didn't notice someone stood next to her.

Kakashi saw Naruto walk over to the bar and he took this as a chance to talk to her. He was happy that she didn't notice him walk up so he can get a closer look at his crush's new appearance. He notice her different eye color just like his but the red was more lighter than his, which he was happy that someone was out there that had different eye color like him. He ordered his drink and decided its time to man up and talk to his childhood crush.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi said nervously.

Naruto turned and looked at him and smiled. Kakashi notice how her pupils are slits and her canines are pointer than normal, and gave him a small wave. He remember how Naruto lost her voice years ago and never got it back, but find it strange how she was talking to the red head unless he can read lips very well. Kakashi reached into his pocket and handed her a pencil and notepad that he uses when interrogating people. Naruto took the things handed to her and wrote down her responds.

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto wrote.

"So how have you been?" Kakashi asked and almost face palm at the stupid question when he already seen her today at work.

"I've been fine just hanging out with old friends is all." Naruto wrote.

"Really, who are they? Kakashi asked.

"Gaara and Yugito." Naruto said.

Kakashi remembered them from school, Gaara being the emo kid that everyone was scared of and Yugito being the tough kid you don't want to make angry or mess with. He was shocked that Naruto was able to get through their barriers and actually talk to them.

"The thoughts you are thinking about were just rumors spread by stupid people who judge people before they get to know them." Naruto wrote.

"I kind of figured that it was rumors, I don't really listen to them." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled at that comment. Their drinks finally came and Kakashi notice that she ordered hard liquor than his.

"Well I will see you around Kakashi." Naruto wrote.

"Okay see yeah Naruto." Kakashi said almost disappointed that they had to end their conversation.

Naruto nodded and handed the notepad and pencil back to him and walked off to her friends. Kakashi went back to the booth the others were at and ignored them asking who the beautiful woman he was talking to was.

"Come on Kakashi who was she?" Gai asked.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi asked while taking a drink.

"Yes. Now who is she?" Obito asked trying to get Kakashi to talk.

"*sigh* It was Naruto okay." Kakashi finally admitted.

"Really that was Naruto?" Rin asked. Kakashi nodded.

"She looks different." Asuma said.

"So, did you ask her out yet?" Obito asked while nudging him.

"No. She is hanging out with her friends." Kakashi said with a blush.

His friends shook their heads at him because they knew about him wanting to ask her out badly but is too scared to get rejected by the one he loves.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade was in her office early in the morning as usual. She was putting her jacket on her chair when her computer made a noise telling her she had an email. When she opened it she was shocked about both emails. One Naruto was quitting which was strange and that she was quitting for medical emergency. 'I wonder if it has to do with voice.' Tsunade thought. Two it was from The Risen Demons which she was not shocked that they turned down their request but what it said is what shocked her.

'Dear Tsunade Senju,

We are sorry to tell you that we have been retired for years. We are turning down your request because of a threat to one of our family members and we are going to get rid of it. You don't have to worry about us just watch your back, if this threat got this close to us then someone is either is working under you or someone else. Beware of The Unseen.

-Fox and Raven'

Tsunade was shocked that The Unseen was coming out from wherever they were hiding. She knew who were in The Unseen gang but she wanted to now who were in The Risen Demons gang. To her she felt like a little girl who wants to know what is in her Christmas presents when it comes to figure out who The Risen Demons were and now she knows that two of them are known as Fox and Raven. She opened up a new email and replied to Naruto asking her if she was okay and if it had to do with her mission or her voice. Tsunade knew she should have asked someone else to do the job, there was a reason why she only had Naruto only working in the office at all times and never go out on field.

Xxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking back to her apartment, wearing an orange long sleeved shirt and black ripped jean pants and black combat boots and a red-orange fox necklaces. She stops walking when she saw Anko running up to her. Anko was wearing a purple blouse, long pencil skirt, and black flats shoes.

"Naruto!" Anko yelled.

Naruto stopped walking and waited for Anko to come to her. Once Anko reached her, she handed Naruto a white board and a white board marker.

"Here now you can answer my questions I have for you." Anko said starting to walk with Naruto.

"Okay ask away." Naruto wrote.

"I'm on lunch break but I wanted to ask you why you weren't at work today?" Anko asked.

"I had a doctor's appointment for my voice." Naruto wrote. Naruto was glad that she could lie through writing since she is a horrible liar when it comes to talking.

"Oh okay. Now question number two, do you know if Iruka likes me?" Anko asked blushing.

Naruto erased her last answer and wrote, "I'm meeting him tonight. Want me to ask?"

"Would you please?" Anko asked her blush getting darker.

"You look like Hinata when she is around Kiba." Naruto wrote.

Anko glared at her and asked, "Do you like Kakashi?"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto wrote.

"Do you have a crush on Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"I don't have crushes because of trust issues." Naruto wrote.

As Anko read that she remembered the guy that Naruto liked and he then betrayed her by setting a trap and getting rid of her voice. 'I wonder what happened to Kurama anyway.' Anko thought.

Naruto remembered that night. Kurama told her that she will be the new leader to The Risen Demons and that he and the other tailed beast demons were stepping down from their positions. She agreed and he preformed the ritual that everyone else went through as well. Kurama and Naruto had an idea since her voice changed they would send word out that Kurama set a trap for her and it got rid of her voice.

Anko looked at her watched and realized that she was going to be late if she doesn't leave right now.

"Hey I have to get going back I don't want to be late." Anko said.

"Okay see yeah around." Naruto wrote. She handed back the white board to Anko.

"You keep it." Anko said and put it back in Naruto's arms before she said anything. Naruto smiled and nodded her head as in saying "thanks" to Anko.

"You're welcome." Anko said with a smiled and ran off waving to Naruto.

Naruto continued to walk back to her apartment not realized someone was watching her.

Xxxxxxxx

"She is on the move sir." A man said watching Naruto start walking again.

"Follow her to her destination and come back to headquarters." An old voice said back to him.

"Yes sir." The man replied and continued his job.

Xxxxxx

Naruto was looking at herself in the mirror with pair of scissors in her hand, blonde hair with red highlights are on the floor, her hair now was to her chin, her bangs where choppy covering her eyebrows and one bang going down her nose. She was to busy spacing out she didn't realized that a woman with long black hair that reached the floor wearing a white dress and white flats. Her skin was pale with sliver eyes and slits for pupils, red rose lips, white fox ears and one white fox tail. The woman looked to be in her twenties.

"Naruto sweet heart why did you cut your hair?" the woman asked.

"Because it's time to change Inari, no more messing around." Naruto said in her normal dark voice and with determination in her eyes.

Inari smiled at her and said, "Your parents would be proud of you my kit so please when you get a chance find your special one, you know your mate and be happy."

"I know but after we take care of The Unseen then I will think about that." Naruto said.

Inari took the scissors out of Naruto's hand and put them on the counter and grabbed a brush. She started to brush Naruto's thick strong hair that could break any brush but surprisingly enough not this one.

"You have your father's hair color with a little bit of your mother's but you defiantly have your mother's thick hair." Inari said with a smile.

"Gramps would tell me that I'm a mixture of both, even my personality would change to be both of them a perfect orange." Naruto said with a smile.

Inari smiled, "Well you do like the color orange so it's perfect. The yellow hit man and the red ribbon make the orange fox."

"**And no one will mess with our little orange fox.**" A male voice said from the doorway.

"Come on Kurama I'm not little anymore." Naruto whined.

"**Kit you will always be little to us.**" Kurama said while kissing her head.

Kurama had long dark red spiky hair in a low ponytail, three whisker marks on each cheek similar to Naruto's, red-orange fox ears and nine red-orange fox tails. He was wearing a crimson red shirt and black jean pants.

"**Come on we have presents for you in the living room.**" Kurama said leaving the doorway.

Both women followed the nine-tailed fox to the living room of Naruto's apartment. Her apartment is very lively just like she is and has bright colors everywhere but not to much. Naruto saw boxes on the oak wood coffee table.

"**_Happy 22nd Birthday Naruto_.**" Both Inari and Kurama said at the same time.

Naruto hugged both of them and went to her presents, and looked at them.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said.

"Not all of them are from us. Some are from people that know you well came by while you were asleep." Inari said.

Naruto smiled, sat on the floor and started opening them up. From Kiba a wolf tooth necklace, from Shino a butterfly hairclip, from Hinata a red ribbon to wear as a necklace or a bracelet, from Gaara a new flute, from Sai a new sketch book and pencils, from Sasuke a new pistol, from Iruka custom ramen bowls that has her name on them, from Choji large bags of barbeque chips, and from the mayor of Konoha city Hiruzen gave her a photo album of her and her parents from before she was born till now with her friends.

Inari and Kurama handed her their present. She opened it and it was a glowing red crystal on strong black yarn so she could wear as a necklace. She was shocked that they got her this. Legend has it that these mystical glowing crystals will glow really bright when you are with your mate, but that was for bedtime stories for little girls.

"It's beautiful." Naruto said quietly turning her voice from her dark voice to her old voice.

The two foxes smiled at their kit. They may not be her real parents but to them they are because they promised her real parents to watch over her when they got the chance since they knew both foxes were busy. Inari being the goddess of foxes and bringing love and peace to nature as much as she can and Kurama being a demon fox causing destruction and mayhem where ever he went until he met the orange fox who brought out his soft side of him.

Knock-Knock

Inari and Kurama turned into foxes and hid while Naruto answer the door to revile Kakashi.

"Hello Naruto, I was wondering if you would have lunch with me for your birthday." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and ran to grab her white board to write and grabbed her bulky orange and black jacket. She followed Kakashi to where ever they were going to eat.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi was nervous about this. He knew it was not a date but he was nervous about that he will embarrass himself in front of her. He took her to a nice dinner and let her get anything she wanted.

"So I didn't see you at work today. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine just a doctor's appointment for my throat." Naruto wrote.

"Okay, I was just worried since I knew you had a mission that involved The Risen Demons." Kakashi said the last part quietly.

There food arrived after he said that, Kakashi ordered Avocado chicken Caesar salad and Naruto ordered chicken salad sandwich. Kakashi thanked the waitress and then ate their food in a peaceful silence.

After they ate Naruto felt like they were being watched, she looked out the window and saw a man wearing all black with a hood over his face so you won't know who it is, but Naruto knew who hi was. He was one of the gangs she knew, The Shadows. She looked to Kakashi realized he didn't feel it or just wait to see what will happen.

"Hey Kakashi I have to get going. There is something I need to do." Naruto wrote.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked getting the feeling that something is wrong.

"I'm fine it's just something I need to do." Naruto wrote.

"Okay be careful." Kakashi said in concern that her mission is the cause of this.

"I will." Naruto wrote and got up and left.

Kakashi waited a little bit and followed Naruto to see what she was up to and for her protection.

To be continue….


	3. Chapter 3 The Fangs

Chapter 3 The Fangs

**Author note: Sorry it took awhile to post this. I was going to post this sooner but I've been so caught up with homework and allergies acting up. But anyway enjoy this new chapter of The Risen Demons.**

Xxx

Kakashi tried to follow Naruto but no such luck could he find neither her nor the person that was watching them at the diner. Kakashi was walking past an alley way when he smelled blood and a lot of it.

Naruto was in an empty alley. She and her friend from The Shadows were attacked and sadly he got killed but he was human and she wasn't. She smelled Kakashi coming this way, she didn't want him to see her like this so she tried to stand but couldn't.

Kakashi ran over to Naruto and saw the person next to her was brutally murdered.

"Naruto what happened." Kakashi said picking her up bridal style.

Naruto cleared her throat and realized it was time to talk but quietly so she doesn't scare him with her dark voice.

"A..attacked." Naruto said quietly and out of breathe.

"You can speak?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Only quietly, can we go now I hurt all over." Naruto said.

"Okay I can take you to the hospital." Kakashi said walking to his car.

"No hospitals, they will try to kill me." Naruto said while he put her in the passenger seat.

Kakashi was about to protest but he saw the look in her eyes and decided to listen to her.

"Fine but I'm going to take you to the nurse that works at the office." Kakashi said starting up the car.

Naruto nodded loosing her strength to speak and feeling weak. Kakashi notice this and started taking short cuts to get there faster.

"Hang on Naruto we are almost there just don't close your eyes." Kakashi said worriedly about his love.

Kakashi talked to his dad about how he found his crush after she disappeared. He dad then came over and told Kakashi that they weren't human and that they came from wolves. At first he was somewhat upset that his dad just now finally tells him. His dad told him that Naruto was his destined mate which made Kakashi happy and knew that now he would have to work harder to confess his love but first he would have to spend time with her so she doesn't freak out.

They arrived at the office, Kakashi rushed out and got Naruto. He carried her inside and ran into Neji. Neji was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, a black tie and black dress shoes. Neji had black long hair pulled into a low ponytail and pale white eyes.

"What happened?" Neji asked looking at how bad Naruto is.

"I don't know what happened but we need to get her to Hinata fast." Kakashi said walking inside with Neji following him.

"What about the hospital?" Neji asked wondering why he would bring her here.

"She said something about how they would kill her if I brought her there." Kakashi said going at a small jog.

"Wait said isn't she mute?" Neji asked.

"I will tell you later for now we need to get her some help." Kakashi said.

Neji nodding in understanding, they arrived at the room and saw Tsunade in there alone with Shizune. They ran in with Neji holding the door open for Kakashi. The girls were shocked when they saw how bad Naruto was.

"What happened to her?" Hinata said getting into her nurse mode. Hinata had black silky waist long hair pulled into a pony tail and pale white eyes. She wore a light purple dress shirt with black long pencil skirt, black heels, and her white doctor coat.

"I don't know I took her out for her birthday when someone was watching us. She wrote that she needed to take care of something then left with the person following her. I followed because I had a bad feeling and found them both in an alley. The person was brutally murdered and she was like this. I don't know who attacked them." Kakashi explained.

"Set her here and I will take it from here. Can you please leave I will tell you when I'm done." Hinata said shooing them out the door.

"Do you need anything?" Shizune asked.

"Nope now go take care of anything you need to do and let me take care of it." Hinata said slamming the door on them and locking it so they can't interrupt her.

Hinata walked back to Naruto, crossed her arms and said, "I know you're awake and I know that's not your blood."

After she said that Naruto opened her eyes and sat up. As soon as she sat up Naruto say the look on Hinata's face and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Hey sis how are you?" Naruto asked nervously in her dark voice.

"Don't start this and explain what happened." Hinata said wanting to get to the point.

Naruto sighed and got up to the closet in the room. She grabbed her clothes that she had hidden and changed her bloody clothes. While she changed Hinata saw Naruto's old scars that she got years ago when dealing with other gang members especially with The Snake Riders. Naruto cleaned off the blood on her skin and changed into an orange tank top with a swirl on the front, black vest with a red-orange fox on the back, ripped blue jeans, black combat boots and her red glowing crystal necklace that she got today. After she got dressed she sat down at Hinata's desk chair and looked at the irritated nurse.

"Now tell me what happened." Hinata demanded.

"Like Kakashi said a person was watching us and the guy was from The Shadows which of course we hate, so I confronted him and things went down hill." Naruto said explaining.

~Flash back~

Naruto started leading the man to an alley way and as soon as he was in close ranged she slammed him up against a brick wall. He tried to break free but she was to strong for him.

"Where's Danzo?" Naruto demanded.

"Fuck off." The person said.

Naruto turned him around but before she could hit his head up against the wall he hit his head on her face.

"So that's how you want to be then bring it." Naruto challenged while her eyes turned a dark purple claws sharpening and canines turning longer and sharper.

The person got scared and that was his last emotion he felt when Naruto attacked him. Everything went black for Naruto after that, when she opens her eyes to the evening sky she turns her head to the person she attacked and remembers what she had done.

'Damn did I do that much damage? Ugh at least I didn't turn fully into a demon or who knows what would have happened.' Naruto thought to herself.

She tried to get up when she felt Kakashi coming her way but she used too much energy so she thought of a plan and would finally tell Kakashi she could talk since her white board was used as a weapon during the fight.

~Flash back end~

Hinata looked at her baby sister in wonder, this was the first time that she heard her change into her demon self and not go on a rampage let alone somewhat have control. She knew that it has been awhile since Naruto went on a rampage and knew that's why she had to be taken out of public school so she could control it enough so it won't happen again. But hearing that Naruto was so close to going on a rampage again was very concerning and her baby sister was close to Kakashi as well.

"Naruto that's excellent that you didn't go on a rampage, but you have to be more careful especially around people you care for." Hinata said.

"I know that but it's like if my other side was annoyed with him as well and tired so the hatred got out with out me knowing." Naruto explained while looking at the floor.

Naruto was taught not to use her hatred that she received from her mother as well as the love that she got from her father. Naruto knew her parent's story but was afraid to let anyone else in on it. So she came up with an idea when she was younger that she was going to tell her future mate when the time was right and to only him.

'Like anyone would mate a hybrid like me.' Naruto thought to herself sadly.

"Naruto I know what you are thinking but for now brighten up we have some work to do." Hinata said to her best friend.

"We? But you aren't in any gangs." Naruto said.

"I'm not nor did you forget a certain someone that I'm engaged to?" Hinata asked putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto knew exactly who Hinata was talking about but she didn't want her fiance's gang brought into this. But the more the merrier and the faster they could finish this little war that is going on.

"Fine I will talk to him." Naruto sighed in defeat.

Hinata smiled and shooed Naruto out of her office so she can tell her fiance that she is heading that Naruto is heading that way.

Xxx

Naruto pulled up on her red-orange motorcycle to a house in the middle of a small forest that was in Konoha. Naruto walked her bike to the barn that was behind the house and saw her best friend.

"Hey Kiba, what are you working on?" Naruto asked walking up to him.

"Oh hey Naru, and to answer your question I'm fixing up your old racing car." Kiba said. Kiba had messy brown hair, black eyes with vertical slit pupils, sharp canine teeth, and red fang marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a gray tank top with oil splotches on it, black baggy pants and gray running shoes.

"Kiba you know you didn't have to do that for me. The last time I raced was when all the gangs got together for a drag race but you know how that ended." Naruto said walking up to look at her car.

Kiba remembered that clearly The Snake Riders made Naruto had a bad car accident and on top of that she couldn't go to the hospital because they would kill her if they found out what she is.

"I know but I thought you would like it back and in shape. I knew how much you loved your car so I decided to fix him up." Kiba said while finishing up polishing her orange Arrinera Hussarya.

"How has Inferno been?" Naruto asked her car jokingly.

Kiba shook his head at her mocking him when his talk to his car or his dog Akamaru. He finished cleaning off the orange car and said, "Hey dead last I have something to add to your car."

"Really what is it dog breathe?" Naruto asked.

Kiba got a large poster board with a fox cut in the middle. Naruto looked at it and smiled at it. They placed it on her hood of the car and sprayed paint it with black and the eyes a dark red color. They stepped back and looked at their art work.

"Well what do you think?" Kiba asked.

"Awesome dog breathe now I need to ask for a favor." Naruto said. Kiba nodded his head for her to continue.

"*sigh* The Unseen are back and they have threaten Sasuke and Sakura. Now Sakura is fine she is in a safe place but it's this city that's more endanger than anything else." Naruto said. "So what I'm asking is can The Fangs help us?"

"We have been friends before all of this gang stuff and our gangs are friends, so basically you are like part of our pack so of coarse we will help you besides you know I really hated them." Kiba said growling the last part.

"Thanks Kiba I really appreciate it and Sasuke as well. Don't worry about the authorities they still don't know who we are, I know how you were paranoid about that since your mom is the chief of police." Naruto said walking back to her motorcycle with Kiba following her.

"Thanks Naru I will let the others know as well they we are back in the fight and hopefully for the last time." Kiba said leaning on the handle bars.

"Sadly enough I don't think this will be the last fight but who knows." Naruto said starting up her motorcycle. "Take care of Inferno for me a little bit longer."

"Will do and don't worry he is in good hands." Kiba said getting off the handle bars and stepping back a little bit.

"I know he is and thanks for everything." Naruto said turning around her bike.

"No problem and if you are ever in any danger of need help with anything you know were I live and know my number." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded her head and took off back down the path she came from.

Xxx

An old man has been watching Naruto through a crystal ball and making sure she was okay. After he felt her power he was starting to worry about his surrogate granddaughter. After he felt it he was running in different scenarios and coming up with the best excuse so people won't panic and hurt her even more than they would know. After all he had promised to take care and protect the fox devil and toad god's princess.

He had his men on her ever since she started going to daycare, school, and hanging out with her friends. He even knows about her being the leader of a gang and her demon powers. When they first started to show he had to tell his friends which helped a lot. Now he has to worry about is her finding a good mate that will protect her and provide for her, he knew that the fox devil and the toad god will want to meet him as well.

He always smiles when he sees Kakashi with her because he knew of his feelings for the girl but of course he won't tell because that was Kakashi's job. He knows that when they get together the only thing that the old man has to worry about is her going on a rampage and hurting her loved ones and if that happened then he will have to give a certain perverted toad a call to help her out again and not keep her out of the city for years, that man felt bored and more worried when she wasn't in his eye sight. But happy that she got control and hopefully Kakashi can get rid of the demons hatred but not fully.

For now he will watch as this story unravel itself and how the wolf and fox princess come together to help one another, he can't wait until that chapter because he gets to witness one of the tough FBI agents gets scared when he encounters some people. But sadly enough that won't be until a good while from now.

**To be continue…**

**Author's Note: Hey guys if you guys like marvel I added a new story called The Divine of Light and Darkness. Now I'm not forcing you to read it I'm just suggesting because I have been thinking about it for awhile but again you don't have to read it. And hopefully the next chapter of this story won't have another long wait…no promises. Okay see yeah in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reapers

**Chapter 4 The Reapers**

Naruto pulled up to one of the tallest buildings in Konoha, she walked past the secretary and went to the elevator. As soon as she hit the top floor the doors open to an office with an old man with grey spiked hair and a small goatee. He was wearing white dress shirt with a black and his black suit jacket on the coat rack by his desk. The office was filled with stacks of paper and some had coffee mugs stain circles on them.

"Hey gramps, have the evil paper finally capture you?" Naruto asked in her normal dark voice with a small laugh walking out of the elevator.

"*Sigh* sadly enough not yet but I think I need to retire and shove all of this into their hands." The old man said rubbing his temples.

Naruto looked at some of the stacks of paper and got a headache just from looking at them.

'Good thing I don't have to deal with these' Naruto thought.

"Besides the paperwork how have you been?" Naruto asked taking a seat that was in front of his desk. She put her feet on the desk and leaned back with her hands behind her head.

"I've been fine but all of these paperwork is driving me crazy." The old man replied.

Naruto giggled at the comment. They heard the old man's secretary come from the intercom, "Mr. Sarutobi there is a Miss Tsunade Senju here to see you."

After Naruto heard the name she fell back on her chair hitting the back of her head hard on the floor. Sarutobi stood up making sure his granddaughter was okay before asking his secretary to send her up. Naruto stood up and picked up the chair before saying, "Well I better get going so you guys can talk."

Sarutobi nodded to his granddaughter knowing fully that she has her secrets and wanted to keep it that way and with Naruto being around her old boss would have a lot of questions behind it.

Naruto's phone started vibrating, she looked at the caller I.D to see Neji was calling her. She hugged Sarutobi and went to the elevator that was barley opening the doors.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Tsunade said in surprised to see the blonde here.

Naruto went into the elevator, pushed the down button, and waved goodbye to both of them before the doors closed.

Xxx

"Hey Neji what's up?" Naruto asked when she answered her phone.

"_Where the hell are you?!_" Neji asked angry.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I left." Naruto said exiting the elevator.

"_You didn't answer my question. Where are you?_" Neji asked getting irritated.

"Fine if you want to know I'm heading back to my apartment." Naruto said walking to her motorcycle.

"_Okay I will meet you there we have some things to discuss about._" Neji said.

"Okay, see you then." Naruto said hanging up.

After she hung up, Naruto hopped on her bike and drove off to her apartment.

On the way there she felt like she was being followed. She looked in her bike's mirror, saw a hunter green car, and realized she was by The Snake Riders.

'Shit.' She thought. 'Okay stay calm you've been through this before let's just not make it like that street race.'

Naruto stopped at the stop light send a text to Neji that she might be a little late and to let himself in since he has a spare key to her place. She looked back to her mirror and saw a black car along with them.

'Great The Unseen are here as well.' Naruto thought bitterly. 'Wonder if they are here to get the job done that they wanted Sasuke to do. Well if they want a chase then lets give them a chase.'

As soon as the light turned green she started off slowly making sure that she didn't let them on that she knew they were there. She made a turn that was the way to Kakashi's childhood house in the woods or his now it's his parents' house. She knew the routes in the woods and how to maneuver through without a dirt bike.

Naruto started to speed up some and passed the cars. She was glad that she decided to ride her bike today or it would be harder to pass them. When she saw an opening she starts to go faster. She turned her head real quick and to see nothing but she knew that they were there.

She turned back around and went over the speed limit. She feels the adrenaline rush starting to run through her, oh how she missed this feeling. Naruto saw a glimpse in her mirror of a sliver sports car.

'No, Kakashi can't be here.' She thought nervously.

She looked towards one of the roads and saw that they put up a blockage of cars from one side of the ditch to the other side.

'Shit!' she thought slowing down and skidded sideways to stop faster.

Kakashi also slammed on his brakes to stop from hitting the person he was following.

'N-Naruto, I was following my Naruto?' He thought in shocked. 'What is going on here?'

Naruto looked from Kakashi who was getting out his car and the two gangs who rolled down their windows in a panic. She knew why they rolled down the windows, they were going to shoot them.

"Kakashi get on now!" Naruto said in a panic that she didn't care if he heard her dark voice.

Kakashi looked towards the cars and saw why she is panicking. He hurried and got on her bike and held onto her while trying to hold back a blush. Naruto made sure he was on and holding onto her good. They saw them about to shoot and as soon as that happened Naruto took off the direction she came but turned into the tree line.

When she made the turn she felt a horrible but familiar pain in her forearm and hoped that Kakashi didn't get shot as well.

"Naruto turn to the left a little bit, there is a short cut to my parents' house." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and went in the direction.

Xxx

They turned on a rock path that leads to a descent size log cabin. As soon as Naruto stopped the bike a man that looked similar to Kakashi came out looking at them in confusion. The man had long spiky that was put in a ponytail and reached the middle of his back and had dark eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that you could still see his muscles, dark grey sweatpants, and was bare footed.

"Kakashi what is going on here, are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm fine father. We just got in a mix up with couple of the gangs." Kakashi said getting off the bike then walked to his father.

Naruto smiled at the small reunion even though they have seen each other before but every time she sees families together. Naruto can't help but smile a rare real smile.

"Now who is this young lady Kakashi." The man asked.

"Oh yes, Dad this is Naruto and Naruto this is my Dad Sakumo." Kakashi said.

Naruto slowly got off her bike and went over to Sakumo to shake his hand. Sakumo noticed the blood coming down her arm while shaking her hand and so did Kakashi.

"Naruto y-you're hurt." Kakashi said with worry in his voice.

"Come I can take care of it for you." Sakumo said and lead Naruto into the house before she could protest.

She was lead through the nice decorated home and into a small room that looked like it was a small hospital room that hasn't been used in a while. She sat down on the twin bed that was in the room while holding her arm to stop the bleeding the best she could do. Kakashi sat next to her but didn't get to comfortable just in case his father needs a hand but for now he needed to be by her.

Sakumo put a chair in front of her so it could be easier for him. Sakumo sat down a metal tray on the bedside table and sat down on the chair. He gently stretched out her arm to examine it, he saw a bullet that would be easy to take out.

"There is a bullet but it's not too far in and would be easy to get out." Sakumo said. Kakashi sighed in relief that it wasn't that bad.

"Okay then lets just get this over with." Naruto said.

Sakumo nodded then moved the tray closer towards him and say, "Kashi can you make sure she doesn't move too much." Kakashi nodded, he relaxed and moved to sit behind her to comfort her if need be.

Sakumo gently lifted up Naruto's forearm, he grabbed the tweezers off of the tray. He grabbed a hold of the bullet and slowly pulled it out trying not to cause anymore damage and pain to her. After he pulled it out he set the bullet on the tray, he grabbed the cloth with rubbing alcohol on it. He gently dabbed the wound as gently as he could so he wouldn't hurt her.

During the whole thing Naruto didn't feel anything which confused her but didn't want to ask questions since she figured it had to do with her demon blood that's running through her veins. She also knew that Neji was probably worrying about her, if he ever showed emotions every now and then.

Sakumo bandage up her arm and said, "There you go. It will probably hurt later or the next day but for now you should be good."

Naruto nodded while looking at her arm and remembering when she got in a crash and had a huge glass shard shoved threw her forearm.

'Well I wonder if that's why it doesn't hurt as bad since I've been through worse.' She thought.

"Thanks by the way." Naruto mumbled.

Sakumo smiled and said, "No problem, just be careful next time."

"I'll try." Naruto said quietly.

Naruto stood up along with Kakashi and followed Sakumo to the living room. The living room had animal fur rug between the couch and love seat with a coffee table on top of it. The fireplace was light even though it was still daylight outside and hot from the summer air.

_Ring-Ring_

Naruto looked at her cell phone to see Neji calling her. She stepped outside to answer so they can't hear her talk to him. As soon as she stepped out Sakumo looked towards his son and crossed his arms.

"What happened Kashi?" Sakumo asked in a serious voice.

"I was on my way back to my apartment because I forgotten an file I was researching on and I saw about four cars going after a woman on a motorcycle, so I decided to follow because I had a bad feeling. It turns out The Snake Riders and someone else was after her, as soon as I got closer I realized that the woman was Naruto. I got out trying to find out what was going on, but they ended up rolling down their windows and point guns at us. Naruto yelled at me to hop on her bike which I did and drove off before they could shoot, but it seemed not fast enough since she got hit." Kakashi explained.

"Do you know why they were after her?" Sakumo asked.

"No I was too busy trying to get us here faster by going through the woods." Kakashi said feeling bad that if he gotten on the bike faster she wouldn't have gotten hit or at least wished it was him.

"Kashi I know what you are thinking but she is fine and it wasn't that serious." Sakumo said.

Kakashi nodded his head and looked towards the door that was opening up and showing his future mate. Naruto stood in the doorway with a pale expression.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I got to head out one of my friends need me right no." Naruto said trying to hide her shock.

"Okay just call me if you need anything." Kakashi said with a worried expression.

Naruto nodded and left in a hurry. She hopped on her motorcycle and took off as fast as she could.

Xxx

Naruto arrived at an old abandoned airport and went to one of the hangers. She walked into the old plane hanger very angry. She saw her gang except for Sasuke, Gaara, and Yugito are all playing poker and listening to music.

"What is going on here?" Naruto almost yelled.

The Risen Demons all jumped at the sound of the anger in their boss's voice. They set the cards down and shut the radio off so they can show that Naruto has their attention.

"What's wrong boss?" B asked nervously.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I will tell you what's fucking wrong. My gang is here doing nothing and not out on the streets trying to figure out why The Unseen are back after so many years!" Naruto yelled.

They were all looking at each other trying to see if one of them can make an excuse but knew that she can read them like an open book.

The silence made Naruto realize that she and Sasuke need to have a talk to their gang about how this is no vacation or reunion this is just like the old days.

Naruto's phone went off telling her she got a text message. She looked at her phone and the message said,

'_I can tell that your gang is not listening to you and Sasuke still, but if you ever need a hand you know where to find us._

_~The Reapers_'

Naruto had a dark smirk on her face that didn't sit with the others because they knew she was up with something. After replying to the message she left to her emergency at hand and the reason why she was pissed at her gang.

She had to save Hinata before it was too late and have a certain dog boy to help her.

**To Be Continue…**

**Author's Note: This was my first mini chase and I did my best to research so it will be good for my first mini one. For the future there will probably more but not to much, don't know yet. Also I was thinking about a new story and I wanted to know what you guys think. Here is a brief preview... 'Sasuke as always had a crush on Naruto (Female) but when he is about to make his move Sasuke and Naruto are suddenly thrown back in the past. Naruto talked to the elder toad and it turns out that this was supposed to happen to them. Join Sasuke and Naruto and try how to get back to their own time as well as not die trying and also join Sasuke where he has to deal with a certain red headed woman and her black haired friend try to set him up with Naruto, but he doesn't listen to them because the only person who knows Naruto is him. Will Sasuke finally confess his feelings or will he keep his mouth and feelings shut forever?' Again let me know what you think and if you would like to read it or not. **


	5. Chapter 5 Half the Truth

**A/N: Hey my hydras, I am back. It took me awhile but now I am back. Now some sad news is that in 6 days I start school again so it may take me awhile to get chapter 6 up but don't worry the story will go on, just longer than normal. **

**Anyway I came up with an idea so you can know the difference of Naruto's voices and I will put on all the future stories so you don't get confuse if you forget. **

**Well here is the new chapter of The Risen Demons, Enjoy!**

"_**Naruto's normal voice"**_

"_Naruto's Quiet Voice_"

Chapter 5: Half The Truth

"I can't believe that they would do this. I mean they know not to mess with us and yet they do." A young man grips while pacing on the roof him and his partners were on.

"_**Kiba calm down Hinata will fine she is a tough girl and can handle herself if need be, but for now get down or you will blow our cover**_." A young woman said.

"Naruto is right Kiba, so get over here." Another young man demanded.

"Why can't we just barge in and get it over with?" Kiba asked.

"No, we can't because if we do then we don't know what they will do to her and I'm not risking that and you know that we shouldn't risk it. And you should know because you're her fiancé." The young man snapped.

"*sigh* I know Neji I know its just that I'm worried about her and I just want to get this over with and make sure she is safe and sound." Kiba said while crouching down between his two friends.

"_**We know Kiba, it's just your dog instincts kicking in and we know how protective you are when it comes to Hinata, but don't worry we will get to her in time**_." Naruto reassured Kiba.

"You better be right, because if we aren't you owe me." Kiba demeaned.

"_**Fine fine, but nothing nasty or perverted stud or there will be hell**_." Naruto said in a threatening tone.

Neji pulled out his binoculars during this poor of an excuse of a threat and saw something he did not like.

"Guys we need to move now!" Neji almost yelled freaking out.

Naruto and Kiba knew something was up if Neji was freaking out which rarely happens. They jumped up and got into place as fast as they could. Neji will stay on the roof with a sniper while Kiba and Naruto go after Hinata.

"Okay there are a couple of Unseens and Shadows, so be extremely careful." Neji said while getting his sniper out.

Neji got his sniper set up and adjusted his scope. He looked and saw Kiba and Naruto getting their ammo in the silencers for emergencies. Neji lied down and pulled up his hood on the black hoodie they are wearing. He looked through the scope to stealth kill the two idiots who were looking out the window at the wrong time.

Kiba pulled up his black hood and put on black sunglasses. He checks the sharpness on his small hunting knife on his black combat boots. Naruto tied her bandana tight to hide her noticeable blonde hair and pulled up her black hood and black sunglasses as well. They loaded their silencers and zipped lined to the building.

Xxx

Kiba and Naruto moved through the shadows inside the abandon building. There were cracks on the walls and some of the floors had holes in them, how the building is still standing they will never know. The two moved through out the building quietly, they looked through the rooms without doors and quietly opened the ones with.

"Where is she damnit?" Kiba whispered.

"_Calm down Kiba we will find her we have at least 5 more rooms, so can you wait until then_?" Naruto asked quietly.

"If she is not in any of these rooms can I wreck havoc on this place?" Kiba asked.

"_Fine you may and I am going to join you because she is like my sister and its not wanting to calm down_." Naruto stated which got a nod in response.

They continue their search till the last door. Kiba kicked it down loosing his mind and found his fiancé lying on a metal table.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled and ran towards her.

"_**Kiba you get her out of here and take Neji I can't hold onto this control anymore**_." Naruto stated holding her stomach with both arms.

Kiba nodded picked up Hinata bridal style and carried her towards the entrance him and Naruto came in from.

Xxx

Kakashi was working on some paperwork at the office when he felt that something was wrong and it has something to do with Naruto. He got up and took off running out of the office not bothering locking it, got in his car and took off towards his soul-mate.

Xxx

Naruto was strapped down on the metal table Hinata was just on. She was thrashing, growling, and trying to get free. She knew that Orochimaru was here why they wouldn't strap her down if the snake bastard wasn't here. And she knew that Hinata was the bait in the first place and she forced herself to fall right into their hand, that's why the demon inside of her was acting up because it did not like her doing this and well neither did she.

"Well … well … well look what we got here, a little kit fell right for my trap." A voice said from the shadows.

"_**You wish I knew it was a trap the moment I heard that you guys took Hinata, I just went along with it so I can get my sister back**_." Naruto said running out of breathe trying to hold the beast back so she could talk and waited for the right moment.

"Now, now you don't have to be like we are al friendssss here." The voice replied.

"_**Fuck you snake bastard**_." Naruto said feeling that last string of control breaking.

Naruto broke the restraints and killed all the men except the snake in a millisecond. Then looked towards the shadows to see the snake man, Naruto's eyes changed into a dark red with a hatred look to them, her whisker marks darkened and added more off of them, her canines grew longer and sharper, her nails turned into claws, red-orange fox ears with black tips grew on top of her head, and nine red-orange fox tails with black tips grew above her butt. Her clothes ripped, burned and bloodied. Her hood gone and a dark red glow became visible around her body.

"_**Finally free, well for now. But first we better take care of the prey first**_." A dark voice said from Naruto's mouth.

And without second thought Naruto leaped at Orochimaru and attacked. (**A/N: I would put a fight scene here but I'm still learning how to word out a fight. Sorry**.)

Xxx

Kakashi had a bad feeling and started to drive faster than he was before. He just had to get there and make sure his queen is safe from whatever harm is going on. He arrived at an abandon building and saw that it was on fire, he parked at a safe distance away and took off running towards the building.

He saw a silhouette of a female lying on the ground. He ran towards her and upon arriving he saw that it was his mate, but what shocked him was her appearance. She had fox ears and tails, but was covered in blood. Luckily she was knocked out so he picked her up ran to his car, lied her in the passenger seat then called the fire department before taking off to his apartment.

On his way there he couldn't help but keep thinking about her appearance and how he was going to clean off the blood.

'Well this will be interesting to do.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi parked outside of his log cabin, he got out, ran towards Naruto's side, he picked her up bridal style and then carried her inside.

Xxx

Naruto woke up to the smell of something good. She sat up and notices that she was in a strange bedroom. She got out of bed and saw she was wearing a large comfy male shirt. She knew this sweet and musky smell of her crush.

'_**So Kakashi found me, I wonder how he knew I was in danger**_.' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked quietly into the hallway to realize that someone was also in the cabin with them.

"Well I cleaned her up and she is sound asleep and should be either waking up soon or tomorrow morning." Naruto heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Thanks Kushina for the help, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for your call." Naruto heard Kakashi replied to the woman.

'_**Wait…Kushina, why is mom here**_?' Naruto thought.

"Well I better get going, you know how Minato gets when I am gone to long and leaving him alone with the boys especially with all the paper work he has." Kushina said with a small laugh.

Kakashi chuckled then said, "I bet well have fun with that."

Naruto heard the front door open then closed. She waited for a little bit before heading down stairs to see Kakashi cooking in the kitchen.

"_Smells good_." Naruto said

Kakashi jumped a little bit not expecting Naruto to be up right now. He turned around and was fighting off to blush when he saw her in his old shirt that he used to wear in his senior year of high school with her red crystal necklace on top of it, her ears on top of her head moving around a bit almost like they were on guard, and her nine-tails moving around a little bit like they couldn't hold still. All in all he loved her, fox features and all.

"Do you want some it's red bean soup?" Kakashi asked.

"_I love red bean soup, and thank you for taking care of me so far Kakashi_." Naruto said with a large smile and a hint of blush on her whiskered cheeks.

Kakashi smiled a little, "That's good. Here let me get your food you go sit down I will bring it over to you."

Naruto nodded and went over and sat down at an oak table in a cozy dinning room. Not long after Kakashi came into the room with the food then left to go get the drinks.

"I hope you don't mind I made some jasmine tea."

"_I don't mind at all. I love jasmine tea actually. Thank you for finding me, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't_"

"No problem. I've been meaning to ask but why do you have fox ears and tails?"

Naruto ignored the question and continued eating not wanting to look Kakashi in the eyes.

"And why do you talk so quietly? I know I'm probably pressuring you but I'm not, I'm just curious that's all."

"*sigh* _**I talk quietly so you don't hear my real voice. I have fox features because I am a…**_"

"What Naruto? Please you can trust me" Kakashi held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I won't tell anyone, because I have demon blood running through my veins."

"_You do?_"

"Yes I do. My family has the wolf demon blood. So technically I am a werewolf but I have some control over it."

"_I have two different kinds in my veins_."

"Really what kind are they?"

"_I have fox and toad but my fox blood stands out more than the toad_."

"Wow so that's interesting who are your parents?"

"_I don't like to talk about it all too much_."

"That's fine, I will wait for you to tell me."

Kakashi got up and grabbed their dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen to be washed. While Kakashi left Naruto notice that her necklace was glowing, but she ignored it because she knew no one likes a half-fox half-toad demon especially to the full demon blood like Kakashi since he only has one.

Naruto got up from the table and walked into the living room and sat next to the fireplace the she didn't know that was light.

'_**My blood is different than just that**_.' Naruto thought. '_**I am a half- demon half-angel since the toad blood was from an angel**_.'

"So tell me more about your blood."

Naruto jumped not noticing that Kakashi came into the room since she was to out of it.

"_**Well I don't know about my parents that much. My mom is where I get my fox blood from and my dad is where I get my toad blood**_."

"You don't say, well why don't you don't you know your parents much?"

"_**I was told that since I have two different so I was put into hiding. The mayor knows my parents so he took care of me till some people who know my mom came to raise me**_."

"Wait why would they care if you have two different blood types?"

"**_The fox blood is demon and the toad blood is from an angel, that's why I was put into hiding so I won't be in any danger_**."

"Danger, then will you explain about what happened at that abandoned building?"

"_**There is a man who is after my blood to make him immortal and he got me to fall for a trap and the fire is from the fight and the lab equipment from it**_."

Naruto felt bad telling somewhat of a lie to him or anyone but she had to lie to him because it's also to protect him if he knew the whole truth and even the part about her being a gang leader will make her even more freaked out but for now only half of the truth will work…hopefully.

"So that explains the fire but not the tails and the ears."

"_**That's more complicated. Than anything to explain and more painful**_."

"Take your time I'm here for you" Kakashi kisses Naruto's whiskered cheek. "I will always be here for you."

**To be continue… **


	6. Chapter 6 The Unseen's Leader Danger

**Author's Note: **_**I'm Baack! Well that is for now since school is still going on, but on the plus side it is my last year so let's celebrate on that and the fact that this chapter is done as well! Yay! Anyway thank you for waiting such a long time and sadly that will be like this till vacation and when school is out. So please enjoy the new chapter of The Risen Demons. **_

"_**Naruto's normal voice"**_

"_Naruto's Quiet Voice_"

Chapter 6: The Unseen's Leader/ Danger

Pulling away from his kiss Kakashi saw that Naruto fall asleep with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kakashi also saw that Naruto was back to her normal human self if you want to call it that and that her Necklace was glowing brighter than it was when they were eating.

'I wonder why it's glowing when I'm around but not when others. Well I can always ask her when she wakes up.' Kakashi thought while picking Naruto up bridal style.

Kakashi slowly stood up keeping her tucked up against his chest; he then walked up the wooden steps to the guest bedroom where she was earlier. He pulled back the grey blankets then softly put her on the bed and made sure she was in a comfortable position before tucking her in. Kakashi hesitated but finally got the nerve and kissed her on forehead before walking out of the room leaving the door cracked some, looking back at her one more time then went to bed himself.

Kakashi could not go to sleep his mind was going over different scenarios to go about asking her out on a date then asking her to be his girlfriend. He finally forced his eyes shut to fall asleep not realizing that his home was being watch but someone with two glowing purple eyes.

_Xxx_

Naruto was tossing and turning, her eyes closed tightly, flinging the blankets off of her, and sweat was rolling off of her body onto the bed; she was silently growling in her sleep. The two glowing purple eyes were watching her resisting its control on her. Naruto suddenly sat up panting from the person who was trying to control her demon that is within her. She looked over to the window expecting to see the person or thing that was trying to control her but ended up finding nothing.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the window, Naruto looked around to end up finding nothing but trees and forest from what she presumes is Kakashi's hideout since she knows he lives in an apartment in the city. Even though she couldn't see it she knew it was there waiting for her to either go back to sleep or to make a mistake. But Naruto knows better to fall for something like that, even if she did make a mistake she knows how to get out of its hold on her.

Naruto went to close the curtains but saw a reflection within the window that made her stop cold, frozen within her place. She couldn't see the person behind her very well but all she saw was enough to tell her who it was that was tormenting her.

"_So you finally decided to show yourself instead of hiding behind your lackeys all the time_." Naruto said not giving the person the slight satisfaction of it seeing her emotionless face or to hear her dark voice no matter how tempting it would be to see it cower before her. The figure said nothing but she knew that he was pissed that she called him a coward without really saying it.

"Nine-tails you should come with me or I won't hurt your mate or your family." The voice said emotionlessly.

"_You think I will come with you willingly, if so then you don't know me like you think you do. I'm not some girl who will cower in fear and you will not hurt them nor have me_." Naruto said before turning around and punching the person in the face.

The person stumbled a little from the force that was blown towards its face. The person removed its hand to see blood that came from its nose. Naruto didn't wait any longer to kick him in the stomach to make him fall onto the bed. The person stood up to punch Naruto in the face but she caught it to proceed to break its wrist. She could hear the person grunt in pain but to her and her demon it wasn't enough.

Naruto kicked the person in the head to only get her right foot caught and her ankle broken as well; even though it hurt she didn't make any noise not wanting to satisfy her attacker. She made a wild swing with her fist and added some of her demon powers to it; she punched it within the stomach and made it cough up blood from the impact. The attacker fell onto the floor to cough up more blood while Naruto grab a lamp that was the only doable weapon within the room she was in. While distracted with the blood coming from its mouth the attacker blacked out not realizing that Naruto hit the attacker in the back of the head with a lamp that was made of glass.

Naruto check its pulse to make sure it was still alive, sadly it was. The person that attacked Naruto was none other than the leader of the gang The Unseen or better known as Pein. Ever since her and her other gang members gotten demon powers Pein's men have been on their asses since then. After checking his pulse she kicked him for good measure and to satisfy her demon that wants his blood.

Naruto picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and limped out of the room she was staying. She quietly limped out of the cabin that she decided to call Kakashi's hideout. Once she was outside within the cold nights she put Pein near a tree then proceeds to limp back into the cabin to get her things. She grabbed her cell phone and clothes that were basically ruined from her transformation, then limped right back out into the cold night taking the unconscious man with her.

_Xxx_

Kakashi woke up to feeling something was off, he got out of his bed and walked cautiously towards the room Naruto was staying in. He opened the door all the way and saw that Naruto wasn't there but what really scarred him was the blood and broken lamp shards on the floor.

'How could I not hear the fighting or attack from my room?' Kakashi thought while scratching behind his head.

Kakashi didn't touch anything and then went to his room and grabbed his cell phone and gave his friends at the FBI a call.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Obito can you get some DNA collector supplies and stop by my vacation home."

"_Why do you need that_?_ Kakashi what happened_?"

"Just bring it here and get the guys to help, just anyone of our friends that are free; and Obito?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Get here ASAP!"

"_Got it, I will bring Asuma and Hinata since she knows DNA stuff better than anyone besides her cousin, but he is off duty_."

"Okay that's fine, see you soon."

"_See yeah_."

Kakashi hung up and walked to the guest room, "Oh Naruto, what happen when I wasn't by your side?" Kakashi thought to himself out loud.

_Xxx_

"So what did you do to him?" A male voice asked in a curious voice.

"All I did was beat him and bashed a lamp on the back of his head and sadly enough the fucker isn't dead enough." A female voice sad irritated.

"Naruto you can't be fighting the leader of The Unseen alone." Another man asked in a worried brotherly voice.

"_**Its not like I went to him personally and beat him up there Sasuke, he came to me and tried to take control of me again**_." Naruto said crossing her arms.

Naruto was sitting on the couch in Sasuke's home; Neji was sitting on a foot stool with Naruto's right foot on his lap while he was fitting her for a medical boot as well as wrapping it so it can be held together while waiting for the boot. Sasuke was pacing the floors behind Neji while an unconscious blind folded Pein is tied up to a dining room chair that was in the room with them.

"Well, next time at least call us to pick you up. I'm surprised that you made it this far with a broken ankle and an unconscious man on your shoulder." Neji said in a calm voice.

"_**Yeah, well that makes the two of us because I have no clue. All I remember is that I had to knock this guy out or something since he threatens to hurt you guys. I know you guys can protect your selves but you know how I get when it come to my precious ones**_." Naruto said while rubbing that back of her head with an embarrass smile on her face.

"We know sis but you got to remember not to let your secret out to those who don't know about us." Sasuke said in a stern voice like he was lecturing a child. "Oh and good going with getting rid of Orochimaru and his bitch Kabuto."

"_**What do you mean? I thought they escaped from the fire**_?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

"Well they did but they ran into Kiba and I so we took care of them and killed them for good and don't worry we made sure that Orochimaru is really dead." Neji said finishing wrapping Naruto's ankle and foot.

Naruto nodded and laid her head on the back of the couch too tired to answer or care about the situation right now, then closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to Sasuke and Neji talking to each other about a boot or something.

_Xxx _

Kakashi stood in the doorway of his guest room that Naruto was in watching Obito and Asuma helping Hinata gather samples for their lab back at HQ. Kakashi was worried that it was in fact Naruto's blood and if it was he would, no matter how nervous he would get, shower her in lots of hugs and small apology presents and offer her to have her to stay with him until she recovers.

"Okay Kakashi I have all the samples that I need. I will take them back to the lab and I will call you with the results once they are in." Hinata said standing up with her messenger bag that had the samples and fixed her white lab coat before walking out of the room.

"It's okay Kakashi if it is Naruto's blood, then we will help you look for her and get her back to you." Asuma said patting Kakashi's shoulder before following Hinata since he drove her here.

Obito walked up to Kakashi and squeezed his shoulder before following Asuma so he wouldn't leave him without a ride.

Kakashi hung his head down in shame, 'I wish I could have heard the attack or something then she would be here safe in my arms instead of who knows where.' Kakashi thought.

Couple of hours later Kakashi was laying on his couch drinking a beer bottle and staring up at his ceiling waiting for Hinata to call him about the DNA results.

_Ring~ Ring_

Kakashi looked at his cell phone, sat up, and flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Kakashi, its Hinata_."

"Hinata, tell me that it's not her blood that I found."

"_Surprisingly enough it is not Naruto's blood but what I presume is her attacker or whoever was in the room with her_."

"Oh thank goodness that it's not hers. Do you know whose blood is it though?"

"_I'm sorry but that is classified. Now if you will excuse me I have another call to make_."

"Okay, thanks anyway for telling me and if you see Naruto please tell her to call me so I know she is okay."

"_Sure thing Kakashi, I will do that_."

"Thanks."

_Snap_

Kakashi hung up from his call and laid down trying to figure out who would attack Naruto. He then remembers the conversation that they had last night about people wanting her blood.

'Could it be the people who are after her blood or someone else?" Kakashi thought worrying about what happened to his love.

_Xxx_

After hanging up from her call with Kakashi called the other gangs that are friends with The Risen Demons as well as The Risen Demon members to meet Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and her at Sasuke's house for a meeting.

She was walking in the house when she heard Sasuke and Neji talking about what sounded like a boot for Naruto. She walked towards the voices after taking off her black heels and saw a sleeping Naruto on the couch with her right foot wrapped up on Neji's lap, Sasuke and Neji bickering about nonsense, and a familiar tied up unconscious man.

"What is going on here?" Hinata asked once she got into the room.

"Naruto got her ankle broken and Pein here is the one who did it." Sasuke said pointed to the orange headed man that was tied up with his thumb.

"Well wake her up because we have bigger trouble than The Unseen gang." Hinata said.

Neji stood up carefully and set Naruto's foot gently on the foot stool before he gave his baby cousin his full attention.

"What do you mean Hinata?" Neji asked.

"I will explain when the others are here, so you guys better put mister I have to have piercing on my nose and chin somewhere so if he comes to he won't hear a thing I'm about to tell you." Hinata said while walking towards Naruto.

The boys picked up on each side of the chair and carried the man off to another room while Hinata tried to wake up Naruto, which isn't an easy task since she sleeps really like log and won't wake up to anything unless she was captured or on a mission that they take to get rid of other gangs who aren't allied with them.

"Naru, time to wake up there is trouble and you need to be wide awake to hear this." Hinata said gently shaking the sleeping blonde.

"_Hmm_?" Naruto asked while waking up. "_What's the problem Hinata_?"

On cue the other gangs came in as well as the members form Naruto and Sasuke's own gang walked into the room. Neji and Sasuke came back into the room as well.

"Well for starters," Hinata said walking to the front of the room so she could see everyone better, "someone has done a ritual that will release all of the demons within hell as well as awoken Sasuke and Naruto's grandmother."

"W_**h**_a_**t**_?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time shocked to what they just heard.

**To be continue… **


	7. Chapter 7 The Ritual: Part One

**Author Note: ****this was going to be put up on Halloween then I got sick, one day was a cold then another day was the flu, ugh as much as I love cold seasons I hate getting sick because of it. Then I get sick once again then I'm busy, WHO INVENTED SCHOOL?! Seriously the only thing I like about it is because it's helping me with my writing. FYI, I am also working on another story so if this takes long again blame my mind going blank, school, or both; anyways please enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 7: The Ritual: Part One

Naruto and Sasuke are sitting in the dinning room looking at pieces of paper that were scattered on the table. Naruto was wearing a long sleeve orange and black stripped shirt with baggy grey jacket over it, black baggy pants and had her foot propped up on a dinning room chair that was across from her. Sasuke was wearing a grey sweater with black jeans and was drinking coffee out of his navy blue cup.

"So you really are going to do this?" Naruto asked disguised her voice so it sounds like her old angelic voice.

"And I'm surprised that you never came up with a way to hide your voice. But anyway that's not the point, the point is that we can stop the ritual from happening-"

"By throwing a Halloween party, wow that is a great idea." Naruto interrupted sarcastically.

"Let me finish you idiot, we throw the Halloween party at or near the location so while everyone is partying you and I make an excuse to leave the party and stop the ritual once and for all." Sasuke said looking through the papers.

Naruto rolled her eyes at the idiot comment and looked through the papers as well and got an idea, "Hey why don't we say that the invitation is from an anonymous rich person and have Hinata write them in her awesome neat hand-writing."

"That could work but now we need to find the location of the ritual and the party." Sasuke said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Kiba and I can do it, we have betting tracking skills then most and it would be doubled with Akamaru with us as well." Naruto said pushing her pile over to Sasuke, "And I can have Shikamaru come over here and help you with this."

"Fine, you can go and I can try being buddy-buddy with you lazy genius of a friend." Sasuke said before getting in a choke hold of a hug.

"Okay Sasuke, and remember to be nice to him." Naruto said letting go of Sasuke and grabbing her crutches and hopping off towards the door to put her running shoe on.

"Fine, hey do you want me to drive you since you kind of can't with your broken ankle?" Sasuke asked looking towards her from the dinning room door way.

"I'll be fine and besides I need the fresh air as well as Kiba is hanging out with Shikamaru and Choji down a couple of blocks." Naruto said putting on a fuzzy black hoodless jacket over her now zipped up grey one and putting on her black beanie.

"Okay be careful and if you get into any danger call me instead of breaking your other ankle." Sasuke called towards her before he heard the door shut.

Sasuke shook his head at his stubborn younger sister's reply before going back to work on finding out the location on the ritual. '_Hmm, an old lab that got shut down years ago…no they wouldn't use a lab. But an abandon mansion would do and if it's haunted like the paper says then it would be easy for them to get the demons out as well_.' Sasuke thought before setting off to the side as one of the possibilities.

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi was hanging out with his childhood friends, Obito and Rin at a Barbeque restaurant. Kakashi was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, faded blue jeans, and grey boots that looked old. Obito was wearing a navy blue sweat shirt, baggy blue jeans, and orange goggles over his forehead and a little bit of his black beanie that was coving his black spiky hair. Rin was wearing a purple sweater with skinny blue jeans that were in her white snow boots and a light grey knitted hat that was coving her brown hair.

They were talking about the old days when the door opened and they heard squealing of a familiar name that they never knew that they would hear again.

"NARUTO!" A girl with pale blonde hair up in a long pony tail that reached her hip hug out of a familiar whiskered face.

Kakashi's mismatch eyes widen at the site of his crush looking well except having a black boot on her right foot and walked with the help of crutches.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she is looking like she wasn't attacked or anything." Obito answered.

Kakashi watched as the pale blonde woman that he knew as one of the rich kids that were sitting at the table she was helping Naruto to.

"Who knew Naruto knows those rich kids. Didn't those kids go to a private school and she went to our public school?" Rin asked.

"Yeah she did, I don't know about that either but it looks like they know each other very well." Obito said.

Kakashi stayed quiet while watching and making sure the boys at the table wouldn't make a move on his girl. After a few minutes the pale blonde haired girl and a guy with really pale skin and black hair as well as some of the kids leave the booth they were in leaving Naruto alone with a boy with brown hair and it did not sit well with Kakashi.

_**Xxx**_

"So you going to help me or do I have to do it by myself." Naruto asked.

"Fine, Akamaru and I will help you, but you owe us." Kiba said before taking a drink of his soda.

"I will get Akamaru a fresh big bone and you I will get you the newest video game that you want." Naruto said trying not to be to loud so no one can hear their plan talking.

"Deal, so where should we start or should I lead, dead last?" Kiba asked jokingly.

"Well unless you want to get lost or run around in circles I should lead but you drive." Naruto said before getting up with her crutches and hopping out.

Kiba hurried up and threw money on the table before running off after her, "Hey Naruto wait up. How are you even fast on crutches?" he asked before the exit door closed.

Kiba ran towards his car and opened the passenger door for Naruto and helped her into the car before closing the door. Kiba looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kakashi watching them; Kiba turned his head and smiled at Kakashi before going towards the driver seat and got in.

Naruto rolled her eyes at Kiba, "You know you're going to get beaten up because of that." Naruto said as soon as he got in.

"So, all love and war babe, all love and war." Kiba said with a mischievous smirk before taking off.

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi watched as the brown haired guy drive off with Naruto. 'Who was that guy, that was with Naruto and how does Naruto know those kids?' Kakashi thought.

"I wonder who that guy was, her boyfriend." Obito thought out loud.

"I don't know but the way they acted around each other, they seem almost like rivals in away." Rin said.

"And how did you get that from one sitting from far away." Obito asked.

"You know I'm good at reading body language." Rin answered with a small smirk.

Kakashi looked out the window of the direction they left in, debating on either stay where he was with his friends or follow his wolf instinct and go after them.

_**Xxx**_

Naruto and Kiba walked into a mansion knowing that they are being followed, by whom they have no clue. Akamaru came running up and ran into the mansion before they could, excited to see his third favorite person.

"Why hello Akamaru, how have you been?" A young female voice asked the big tall white dog.

_Bark! Bark! _

The female voice giggled then looked up to see two people behind the dog. "Kiba, Naruto!" the young girl said before running up to the both of them before giving them a hug.

"Hello Hanabi, is your sister home?" Kiba asked looking at the young teenager.

Hanabi has long brown hair the reaches the middle of her back, large violet eyes that looked almost identical to Hinata's, she was wearing a light purple sweater, blue jeans, and white fuzzy socks on her feet.

"Yeah follow me; she is out in the garden moving the plants outside into the warmth of the green house." Hanabi said leading them to the back door. Hanabi opened the door and yelled out to her sister that she has company before she closed the door behind the three guests.

Hinata walked out of the green house wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with a white apron over them with garden tools inside the pockets, and grey and white converse that were old and covered in dirt.

At the sight of the two Hinata ran and hugged both Naruto and Kiba at the same time before giving Kiba a quick kiss on the lips then bending over to hug and kiss Akamaru so he wouldn't feel left out.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We have some troubling news sis," Naruto said not wanting to beat around the bush, "But the place that is going to be near the ritual is your house."

"What, are you sure about this?" Hinata asked worriedly for her family.

"Sorry but it is babe, we have a plan we already called Sasuke and Shikamaru about this and Sasuke offered his vacation home that is not far from here for your family to stay until we can stop them." Kiba said trying to comfort his fiancé.

"Okay so besides that what are we going to do about the ritual?" Hinata asked crossing his arms to keep warm already losing the warmth she had in the green house. Kiba noticed this and took off his light grey bulky jacket with white fur on the hood and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Kiba." Hinata said quietly with a blush forming on her cream colored cheeks. Kiba shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Well, big brother decided that it would be a good idea to throw a Halloween party at the place so no one would find it fishy with what we are about to do." Naruto said.

"And what would that be." Hinata asked leaning against Kiba.

"Sasuke and I will sneak away while you guys keep the party going and if anyone notices us then to distract them while we take care of it, but if that fails then some of you will come out and help us while the rest keeps doing the same thing as I said earlier." Naruto explained.

"Stupid idea on the Halloween party but it is a good choice because there will be loud music and the cops won't investigate if there are any strange noises coming from the ritual all they would care about is the party if it get too out of hand." Kiba thought aloud.

"Yeah you are right Kiba, why didn't I think of that?" Naruto asked but mostly to herself.

"Because you are the dead-last and an idiot," Kiba said with a small smirk before if vanished when he got smacked in the back of his head by Hinata. "Hey why did you do that for?"

"If I remember correctly if Naruto and you were both neck and neck for the dead-last spot all those centuries ago." Hinata said with her nose in the jacket trying to keep warm since she is not hot blooded like the two stronger demons in front of her.

"Yeah and I can't believe that Sasuke would mate with a human, I know the elders back then were pushing Hinata and him together so the rare raven blood can live on but still it must be taxing the man. He had to watch his wife grow up till she is the right age meet her, date her, marry her, have kids with her, and watch both his wife and kids pass from old age while he is still young.

"Yeah well he did promise her that he would love her forever and he is trying to find away so she can be half demon so she can live as long as him as well as their kids." Naruto explained.

"Wonder how the elders are going to take it." Hinata wondered.

"My guess is fantastic so the don't have to watch their_ precious_ _Uchiha _be sad and get mad at them when they offer him other females." Kiba said with venom in his voice at precious Uchiha. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah Sasuke said he will kill them if the elders offer him more whores to him if the plain fails and she dies yet again to old age as well as their kids." Naruto said fixing her position on her crutches since they've been standing there talking.

"Good because those greedy fuckers have it coming to them especially the council, man why can't the old man just get rid of them." Kiba stated irritably.

"I don't know but why don't we talk about this in a warmer environment because I'm not hot blooded like you guys." Hinata said starting to shake.

"Oh, we are so sorry Hina we totally forgot about that." Kiba said while wrapping his arm around her to bring her closer to his body heat and lead the girls inside to the heat.

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi was sitting in his office finishing up his paperwork that he couldn't get to till earlier, he looked at his clock that was hanging on the wall and saw it was one in the morning. Kakashi sighs before his gaze looks over towards the picture that he has on his desk. It was him and Naruto when they were in high school before she started dating Kurama and she got distant with him before vanishing and then reappearing when she was transferred here. Kakashi picked up the picture and looked at it closer and realized how different she was and now, granted so was him but she was more so in most ways. Her eyes were both sapphire blue in the picture but now she has one ruby red and one sapphire blue, one could say she was wearing contacts but for some reason those eyes seem familiar. Last time he seen those eyes were from his dad's friend Minato and his eldest son as well as a young boy he protected from an angry mob centuries ago. Kakashi put the picture back on his desk before looking at a mysterious envelope, he grabbed it to open it to reveal an a card with_ 'You are invited_' on the front. He flipped the card open and it read:

'_Kakashi Hatake,_

_You are invited to this years masquerade Halloween ball. You may invite anyone you want to bring with you this is an open invitation so the more the merrier. Remember this is a masquerade ball so please wear a mask with your costume. You do not have to RSVP to this invitation just show up. _

_Location: 22nd Century Street (Only house there)_

_Time Starts: 9pm _

_Time Ends: 1am_

_Hope to see you there,_

_Unknown'_

Kakashi read and re-read the invitation to see if this was going to be a trapped so he looked up the address on his computer and to his surprise there was a house well more like a mansion on that street.

'No wonder it said only house there that place looks huge.' Kakashi thought.

_**Xxx**_

Unknown to Kakashi there were a pair of eyes watching him with binoculars on a roof not to far away.

"I hope you come Kakashi, I don't know why but when I'm near you I feel safe and protected and more so in your arms. And maybe I can have the courage to properly thank you for saving me from that mob all those centuries ago." An angelic voice said before disappearing with the cold fall wind.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8 The Ritual: Part Two

Chapter 8: The Ritual: Part Two

Naruto took off her black boot that she has been wearing for her broken ankle and threw it across the fancy bedroom that she was in; the boot hit her black wooden door and made a small dent.

"Whoops, oh well at least that stupid this is off my foot now." Naruto said looking at the door from her bed.

She laid down on her cream orange comforter and looks at her orange ceiling with black paint that looked like they where flicked off the paint brush. Tonight was the party and the day where she has to wear the horrid piece of clothing that she has tried to stay away from, a dress, '_why did Sasuke have to make the party a Masquerade ball?'_ Naruto thought while grabbing her phone only knowing two people who always wanted to take her dress shopping ever since they known each other.

"_Hello_?" the female voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Sakura I know I'm going to regret this later but, _sigh _I need your help with my dress for the masquerade ball." Naruto said with a small grumble.

"_Okay, meet Ino and me at the mall. You're so lucky we haven't left yet_."

"How did I figure that you guys are already there?" Naruto said while getting up off of her bed.

"_Because you love us, and you want to join us on our shopping trips_."

"I do love you guys but joining your shopping spree, gossiping, and boy talking I would rather hear the old Neji rant on about fate." Naruto joked leaving her room.

"_Oh ha, ha very funny; hey Ino is back we'll meet you at the front of the mall_."

"Okay I'm about to head out the door." Naruto said heading down the stairs.

"_Okay see yeah then_."

Naruto hang up when she was at the bottom of the stairs, she walked to the door and grabbed her grey and white high tops. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hair was now to her waist, '_One of the perks of having demon blood running through your veins_.' Naruto thought irritated since she likes having short hair. She looked at her outfit that she was wearing yesterday but for right now she doesn't care because she has to worry about her hearing and sanity when she is going to be around Ino and Sakura, as well as being pushed and standing in a dressing room for who knows how long.

'_Let's just get this over with._' Naruto thought walking out the front door.

_**Xxx**_

Shadowy figures are sitting in front of a pentagram; they were wearing black cloaks with hoods hiding their faces, sitting on their knees, and had their hands up like a Y with their hands touching. Women and men voices chanting in an old langue that was lost through the ages; the pentagram started to glow and it got brighter and brighter. A woman figure came out of the pentagram, her skin was pale almost a grey color, her snow white hair reached the ground with brown horns sticking out of the top of her head like rabbit ears, lavender eyes, and dark red lips; she was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves and black outlining it.

"**My children you have done well as to getting rid of these Unseen characters and possessing their dead bodies. Tonight we will rest and get used to our new bodies as well for me to gain my powers back. But soon my children we will get back at my traitor sons that banished me by going after their reincarnation and get rid of them once and for all.**" The woman said in a demonic voice.

'_**Soon I will have my kingdom back, and no one can stop me**_.' The woman thought.

_**Xxx**_

Naruto was looking at herself in a tall wide mirror that was attached to a wall, her hair was curled a little and pulled in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face, and her face had a little make-up on; she was wearing a strapless orange dress with a black ribbon that goes around her waist, a black laced foxed mask with orange gems framing the top of the eyes.

"Found it!" A voice called from behind her.

A red crystal necklace was placed around her neck; a man with a raven mask was standing behind her fastening it for her. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with a crimson dressed shirt with no tie and black dress shoes.

"Thanks Sasuke, I don't know what I would do if I lost this thing." Naruto said.

"Welcome, now come on the sooner we get this party done the sooner we can get you out of this girly outfit." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That is something that I will have to agree with you on. We both know dresses weren't really my thing and never will be." Naruto turned around stepping off a stool she was standing on with the help of Sasuke.

"Well if you ever get married then you will have to wear one again." Sasuke growled at the thought of Naruto getting married.

"Don't worry teme I won't be getting married for a very long time, besides I can't get married by myself…can I?" Naruto said holding on Sasuke's arm walking out of the room and down the hall.

"I know that you haven't been married before nor been in the dating world but please try to find someone like us and let me meet them so I can give whoever you find a _proper_ welcome into the family." Sasuke said with venom in his voice when he said proper.

"Will do, and don't forget you will always be number one in my life. You've been more of a brother than my brothers." Naruto said with a sad voice.

Sasuke stopped walking and turn Naruto to face him by her shoulders, Naruto's head was down not wanting to look at him in the eye but Sasuke wasn't having any of it; he used his index finger and gently lift her chin to make Naruto look at him.

"You know why they had to do that. You are the youngest as well as a princess to the demon world, you were in danger and they had to make a choice; have their daughter live with them and loose her or send her to a friend who can take care of her and the only thing that they have to worry about is if she will forgive them once the time comes for you to return home? What would you do if you were threaten that your daughter will be forced out of your hands and married to a horrid man when she comes of age and you can't do anything about it or are you going to hide your daughter when she is a baby to a good friend of yours and know that she is safe and away from harm?" Sasuke asked.

"I would hide my daughter." Naruto said quietly.

"I would as well, so you're not the only one in the boat, now my parents didn't have a chance and have me go off with Itachi before my whole entire family was killed off. You're not alone because you have given me a family once again as well as got me out of my hated for the man that did it." Sasuke said while hugging Naruto then moved his masked to kiss the top of her head. "Now let's cheer up a bit so we can get this party over with."

"Yeah your right, the others might get worried and look for us." Naruto said whipping a tear away.

Sasuke held out his arm again for Naruto to take and walked her down the dark hallway towards the light where the makeshift ball room was.

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi was nervous he never been good at social events, he was wearing black dress pants with a dark grey button up shirt with the top two button not button in so you can see some of his chest, black dress shoes, and a black wolf mask on his face with dark blue outlines. Kakashi was looking around with a punch cup in his hand that had little skulls ice cubs in it; he was trying to see if he can find his mate, '_If she even came at all or was even invited in the first place_.' Kakashi thought. One of the doors open to show two figures walking into the room not before shutting the door; Kakashi recognized one of the figures. He grabbed another punch cup and walked over to them.

Kakashi waited for the woman wearing a black fox mask to walk towards him; luckily he didn't have to wait for too long and for her to walk towards his direction or for her the punch bowl. Kakashi waited till she got closer and stepped out in front of her and handed her a drink.

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to do that you know." The woman said taking the drink from him and taking a sip.

"But I wanted to Naruto, now I have a question who was that guy in the raven mask that you walked in with?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, Sasuke, he's my brother." Naruto said and Kakashi looked behind her at Sasuke and back to her. "We aren't blood related; we've been friends forever and treat each other like brother and sister."

"But still something doesn't sit with me right." Kakashi said, '_Like taking you away from me_.'

Naruto felt jealousy waves coming off of him and decide to ease him, at least for now, "Don't worry Kakashi, Sasuke is already has a mate and is married to her."

Kakashi sighed a relief about Sasuke not going to steal her from him; a slow song came on and he knew this was his chance to dance with his loved one since he was to shy to ask her to the formal dances during high school and their last prom he was going to ask her but then she vanished without a trace. Kakashi took their drinks and set them on a random table and turned back to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Kakashi asked holding out a hand to her.

"I would love to." Naruto said taking his hand and allow him to lead her to the dance floor.

Once they got to the dance floor Kakashi put his hands on her waist nervously while Naruto put her arms around his neck. The swayed slowly side to side listening to the music but more importantly staring into each other's eyes and to them they were lost within them. The world vanished from them and nothing was there besides each other; Kakashi stopped being nervous and brought Naruto closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

All Kakashi thought about was Naruto being his mate and he is slowly getting her once again and this time he will make sure she doesn't disappear on him again and if she does he won't sit around and sulk, he will use his FBI agent skills and track her down and make sure she is safe within his apartment but more importantly his arms.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about what Kurama said about her finding her mate would be like and so far Kakashi is the one, even her necklace was agreeing with her. But the more important thing on her mind was that something feels wrong, her demon within her feels like its getting stronger which it can't since she is not near a portal. She also feels other demons roaming around the world which is also impossible, which is not all true but for this much all at once is disturbing. But right now all she cares about is her time with Kakashi because if she is feeling is correct then she needs to protect him and find and close the portal or portals.

Kakashi stared at her even more and stopped their movement and leaned down closer to her face, looked into her eyes and saw something he has wanted to see before closing his eyes and went in to kiss her.

"Naruto, you got to come quick and see this." A male said.

Kakashi did a silent growl when this man stopped him before he could kiss his mate and almost whimpered when Naruto looked over towards the man. The man was wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and even a black mask. The man had black hair that reached his chin and his skin was paler than Sasuke's skin.

"Sai what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It's outside and we need your help, Sasuke is needing your help." The man known as Sai said.

Naruto nodded and turned and looked at Kakashi and said, "Wait here I will be right back, it probably won't be that long."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and nodded before letting her go and watching her leave with this Sai fellow and was debating on following them but decided to let her go for the time being.

_**Xxx**_

Naruto and Sai ran out the back door and down a dirt path leading into a forest; they ran for what felt like miles till they reached a clearing where they see Sasuke and a bloody body in his arms.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and ran faster to him; once she got to him she asked, "What happened?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto to show his crimson eyes, his pupils turned into three separate commas like shape and blood like tears coming out of his eyes. Naruto looked at the body and was to shock who it was. She got on her knees not caring out the blood that would get on her dress and put her hand on the body's neck.

"Don't worry brother his pulse is still there, we can still save your brother if you let me." Naruto said carefully knowing that Sasuke is in the second stage of turning into a demon.

Sasuke slowly laid his brother on his back but still held on him, his brother was an unhealthy pale color, lines that goes from his top of his nose and out past his nose was clear to Naruto that no one is faking this, and his jet black hair that is in a low pony tail also had a little bit of blood in them because of the pool under him which is coming from his stomach.

"**Why would anyone do this**?" Sasuke asked darkly to himself while watching the fox's hand movements that were going towards his brother's injury.

"Now brother calm down I know you want to go after them as much as I do, but for now we need to worry about Itachi and his injury as well as for someone to take care of him, then we can go hunting." Naruto said while her hands glowed white as well as Itachi's whole body.

"**But who would do this, don't they know he is the only family member I have left in**-"

"That's not true Sasuke, what about Sakura I mean she is your destined mate and all. You also have me your baby sister and the other risen demons, remember we are your family in this above ground world." Naruto said. "There I healed him as much as I can the rest is up to him but we need to move him to a better location than the ground."

"I can help you Sasuke and take him to the house while your sister distracts the humans." Sai said walking slowly over towards of them.

Sasuke nodded slowly finally calming down before picking up Itachi; Naruto stood up walking with them before walking into the backyard to see Kakashi standing there without his mask waiting for her.

Kakashi saw Naruto walk from the trees and saw blood on her dress before taking off running towards her; once he got to her he hugged her while she cried in his chest.

"Shh, its okay Naru I'm here. I will always be here for you no matter what." Kakashi said quietly against the top of her head before kissing it.

Naruto cried for awhile before finally calming down, but didn't move from Kakashi's hold. Kakashi noticed she was calm before walking her towards his car; he made sure she was secured in the passenger seat then closed the door and making his way to the driver side.

Kakashi took off towards his apartment knowing it would be closer than his cabin that was out in the woods near the outskirts of the city. Kakashi looked over towards Naruto to make sure she was alright but found her sound asleep.

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi carried Naruto into his apartment before gently setting her on his couch; he walked down the hall towards his hall to get dressed into some sleeping pants and grabbing a large shirt that he never sleeps in. He walked back to her and slowly woke her up. Naruto slowly open her eyes and saw Kakashi knelt to her level wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey sleepy pants and a large black shirt in his hand.

"Come on Naru it must be uncomfortable sleeping in that dress." Kakashi said helping her sit up as well as walk her towards the bathroom.

'_Whatever she did must take a lot out of her for her to be this tired when she was fine when we were dancing_.' Kakashi thought worriedly.

Kakashi helped her out of her dress no matter how red his face turned from blushing he wasn't going to stop because his Naru needed help getting dressed. Once the dress hit the ground he helped her step out of the dress then helped her out of her black high heels; he put his large shirt on her then picked her up bridal style towards his room.

Kakashi pulled back the covers and set her on the bed and covered her back up, he kissed her forehead and was about to go sleep on the couch when a hand grabbed his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Will you stay with me; I don't want to be alone right now." Naruto asked sleepily while scooting over to make room for him in the full size bed.

Kakashi got into the bed and covered up, he lay on his side to face Naruto and brought her close to his chest and held her. Naruto put her arms around his back and held him back while burying her face into his chest before falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat. Kakashi laid his chin on top of her head and muttered "Sweet dreams" before falling asleep as well as holder her tighter against him like he was trying to protect her from something not really knowing what it was himself.

Outside the window the full moon turned a crimson color as well as being covered by clouds; snow fell down to the ground covering up the evidence of the ritual that they were too late to stop. But now love is being formed and put to the test with the evil that is roaming the earth.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9 Kurama's Brother

**Author Note: Sorry it took a tad bit longer than usual to get this chapter out but I got sick with the flu then after that I got on a plane and now I'm visiting my sister. So don't worry I'm still writing this story so here is the new chapter of The Risen Demons…enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Kurama's Brother

Naruto woke up to the sound of a heartbeat in her ear and was confused on how she would hear a heartbeat when she doesn't remember falling asleep. Naruto opened her eyes and saw that her head was laying on a pale chest that had no shirt on; once realizing that her whole face turn red that rivals a tomato. She sat up a little bit and saw that it was Kakashi, once she saw him her face turned even more red; she slowly moved his arm to get out of bed and replaced herself with a pillow so he wouldn't wake up.

Once she got up she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her gently not wanting to wake him up. Naruto went to the simple living room and saw how he had once couch that was dark grey, a small television, and a tall bookshelf that has a lot of books that he started to stack them right next to the shelf. She walked towards the stack and saw that it was erotic books that her godfather writes, '_Wonder how he will feel when he figures out that I know his favorite author personally_.' Naruto thought before moving on to the books in the shelves; not seeing anything interesting she moved on to the kitchen that is connected to the living room.

Opening the fridge she found some stuff to make a simple and quick breakfast for them; she grabbed the eggs and butter, then looked in the cabinets and found the bread. She made omelets for the both of them with the bread in the toaster; she got out the milk, orange juice and the coffee creamer that she found in there when she knows that he doesn't like anything in his coffee. While getting the table set up she heard Kakashi moving around in the bed, '_Probably waking up_.' Naruto thought before moving on to moving the food to plates.

Kakashi woke up to a delicious smell but couldn't think of who could've made it when he smells Naruto in here; Kakashi opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't cuddling with his mate but the pillow she was laying on. Kakashi got up and walked to the door, he put his ear up against it and heard cooking and the smell of coffee. He opened the door and walked towards the kitchen seeing Naruto put two plates on the table he hardly uses then went to fill up two mugs of coffee and set them at the table before she finally realize that he was watching her the whole time.

"Good morning." Naruto said with a smile.

"Morning" Kakashi said with a small yawn which made Naruto giggle a little.

"I made breakfast for us." Naruto said gesturing to the table.

"Smells delicious," Kakashi said moving to see two omelets four toasts that was cut diagonal with a small bowl of cinnamon so if he wanted he could have cinnamon toast, two empty glasses with the jug of milk and carton of orange juice on the table, and two mugs filled with coffee, "looks good as well."

"Thank you," Naruto said moving towards the table with a small blush on her face, "I made your coffee how you like it and I didn't know if you wanted cinnamon on your toast as well so I brought the bowl over as well; now I'm not saying you have to have it if you don't wan-"

Naruto was stopped by Kakashi kissing her on the lips; her eyes widen in surprise but slowly closed them and kissed back. Kakashi was the first to pull back but not too far and so he could look into Naruto's eyes and saw love and happiness in them which brought a smile on his face. "Shall we eat?" Kakashi asked walking Naruto towards the food and pulled out her chair for her. Naruto nodded her head and sat down and watched Kakashi go over towards his side of the table and sat down; they both started eating and talking small talk with Naruto still has the same look in her eyes and a small blush on her face.

_**Xxx**_

After eating breakfast and washing the dishes Kakashi and Naruto curled up on the couch cuddling up to each other, sharing the same blanket, and watch the snow that was falling outside the window when Kakashi's cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID with a confused look on his face.

"Do you know this number?" Kakashi asked showing the number towards Naruto.

"Yes I do, but I wonder how he got your number." Naruto wondered while grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Naruto how is my favorite little niece_?" A male voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Shukaku, why are you calling me when I know how you don't like 'Him' very well?" Naruto asked.

"_I am calling because Gaara and his siblings are busy and can't pick me up at the airport and I'm not angry at my brother anymore believe it or not but we made up_."

"Yeah I don't believe you because if you made up with him you would call him or your other siblings to pick you up, I mean if he didn't answer than you have seven other siblings that could offer you a ride."

"_Awe come on Naru, the others are on vacation, Kurama is with his wife and you're the only one that I know is not busy_."

"_Sigh_, fine I'll come get you just give me a few because I'm still in my pajamas then I'll come get you."

"_Okay that's fine still waiting on my luggage so take your time_."

"Okay see yeah then." Naruto said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Shukaku, he's a friend of mine's brother and Gaara and his sibling's guardian. He is like an uncle in a way to me but I haven't heard from any of them since after our graduation to high school but I know he is still in touch with Gaara the most since he has always been protective of him the most." Naruto explained while getting up.

"So what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it seems everyone is busy so I have to go pick him up from the airport and probably drop him off at Gaara's apartment or Kurama's." Naruto said walking towards Kakashi's room.

Kakashi started to follow her so he could talk to her better when it dawned on him that Naruto said her ex boyfriend's name.

"Wait, you mean Kurama as in the same Kurama that dated you then broke up with you a few days later." Kakashi asked worriedly.

"_Sigh_, yes Kakashi that same one. But don't worry he's married." Naruto said putting on Kakashi's blue jeans that she grabbed off of his floor.

"But still do you remember what he did to you." Kakashi said.

"Yes I remember Kakashi but you wouldn't understand on how our relationship works besides he's a better person now." Naruto defended.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry I didn't know he still meant a lot to you still." Kakashi said looking away when Naruto changed her shirt to one of his dark red ones.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Naruto asked.

"So what if it is?"

"Well then maybe you can be a good boyfriend and let me borrow you car of you can come with." Naruto said with a smile on her face while walking towards the front door.

It took Kakashi a minute to realize what she just said then walked off towards the living room and saw her putting on her high heels.

"I'll come with you; I don't need any other men that are at the airport to hit on my girlfriend." Kakashi said putting her hair in a ponytail for her.

"Well then lets go" Naruto said.

"Hey I still need to get dressed." Kakashi said running off towards his room realizing that he was still in his pajamas with Naruto laughing in the background.

_**Xxx**_

The baggage claim was not as packed as it was with people getting on the planes. Naruto looked for her "Uncle" with Kakashi standing next to her wearing dark blue jeans and a light grey shirt that is hidden under his black winter coat.

Kakashi looked for someone who what he thought would be Kurama's brother; while looking he saw a man with messy sandy-brown hair walk towards them. "Hey Naru, who is this?" The man asked when he got closer to them. Kakashi got a good look the man he was wearing a dark grey winter coat with blue jeans and black worker boots. The man has unique color of yellow, tan skin, and the same height as Kakashi.

"Shukaku this is my boyfriend Kakashi; Kakashi this is Kurama's brother Shukaku." Naruto explained.

"Boyfriend eh? Well it's nice to meet you young man." Shukaku said extending his arm.

"Like wise." Kakashi said ignoring the young man comment and shook the other man's hand.

"Come on we'll drop you off at Gaara's apartment so you can get used to winters weather since you've been in Egypt all this time." Naruto said leading the boys out of the airport.

_**Xxx**_

"Is there a reason why Shukaku came here all of a sudden?" Naruto asked with her phone on her shoulder while she was cleaning the kitchen.

"_No, he hasn't said anything yet but don't worry I will get some the answer sooner or later_." A male voice said on the other side.

"Well please hurry I'm very worried about it since the only time if he ever comes here he lets you know so you aren't busy so you can get me Gaara."

"_Don't worry about it nine, I'll figure something out to get him to talk_."

"Please hurry, for some odd reason I feel like we will soon get a family reunion soon with all of the siblings and it has to do with something about that ritual that happened."

"_Will do Naru; hey I got to go they are back and I will give you the answers when I get them_."

"Okay bye Gaara"

"_Bye_"

Naruto hung up her phone and put it in her pocket then went back to cleaning her apartment that she hasn't been in since she was a little girl and since then it has been overrun by dust and cobwebs.

_**Xxx**_

"You imbeciles, you guys are impossible to work with. How hard is it to catch a raccoon?" Kaguya said looking at her minions that took possession of the gang known as The Unseen.

"Well it seemed like he knew this was going to happen so when we got there he wasn't there." One of them said.

"**IDIOTS**, I'm working with Idiots!" Kaguya shouted angrily then felt for their energy. "It seems like they are going to one area, this is perfect; so it seems like you guys can redeem yourself after all."

_**Xxx**_

Kakashi was walking up the steps to an old worn apartment that his girlfriend used to live in when she was younger. He couldn't imagine a life living here and all by herself on top of it. He reached his the apartment door seeing how the numbers were painted orange on purpose.

He knocked on the door a couple of times only to have the door swing open a little bit; he thought it was weird how she didn't close it all the way. He opens the door slowly and called out for her, "Naruto?"

"I'm scrubbing the tub, make yourself at home." Naruto yelled from the bathroom.

Kakashi looked around the small apartment; the living room, kitchen, and bedroom were all in one room. Her walls were white with looks like red-brown stains that she probably couldn't get out, some dents and cracks on the walls with ramen posters trying to cover them up but it seems like it didn't work all that well, their was a twin bed with orange cream and white bed set on it that looks new so she must of brought that with her, the living room has an old loveseat with an old television set in front of it and a empty small bookshelf, the kitchen was smaller than his and looked old and out of date.

'_Why would anyone put a child to live in this place_?' Kakashi wondered.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom whipping her hands with an orange towel then said, "I know it's not much but most of it is in my new apartment, but this is still home to me but I'm cleaning it out and going to give back the keys to the landlord as much as it pains me since this place has so many memories, but now I'm ready for new ones to add in my other apartment."

"That is true but are you really going to leave all of this stuff here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I have new stuff and they can do whatever and that bed set is old it looks new because I've never opened it from the package." Naruto said while rubbing the back of her neck out of habit.

"Understandable, so this is the place you came back to every single day?" Kakashi asked.

"Well not all the time, sometimes I went over to Sasuke's or my grandfather figure's place." Naruto said putting her towel with her bag of cleaning supplies.

"Who is your grandfather figure?" Kakashi asked.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi." Naruto answered.

"Wait, the mayor of this town is your grand father figure?" Kakashi asked shocked.

"Yeah, but I can probably shock you again if I told you who my god father is." Naruto said with an amused smirk on her face while leading them out of the apartment.

"And who is that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Oh just your favorite author that name is Jiraiya." Naruto said laughing at Kakashi's expression.

"Wait what, you know him?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe" Naruto said with a smirk leaving a shocked Kakashi behind.

_**Xxx**_

"So what happened?" Gaara asked.

"I got on the next flight and had Naru bring me here. But I must warn you, they will be after all of us and when I mean all of us I mean all nine tailed demons and The Risen Demons as well so be cautious when you are leaving the comfort of a public area." Shukaku warned.

Gaara nodded his head the said, "I will warn the others and since Itachi survived the ritual and has yet not awakened I will have Sasuke keep an eye on his older brother just in case."

"Just be careful of who you trust from now on Gar Kaguya is not someone you want to mess with on your own." Shukaku said while taking a drink of his beer bottle.

"I'll tell the others as well. But for Naruto I know that Kakashi will protect her but we know how stubborn she is and she won't let him protect her unless she is either injured or pregnant." Gaara said after taking a drink from his beer with Shukaku nodding his head.

"Kurama is going to try and hide Naru since she is his kit and doesn't want her to leave the den and Inari will only think about the future kits and puppies that she will spoil." Shukaku said with Gaara and him laughing about the imagine that popped in their heads.

**To be continue… **


End file.
